


A Quieter Yuletide

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [14]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M, Partial Fix-It, Yule, shirehusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Yuletide at Bag-End is a sombre affair even if it's happy.





	A Quieter Yuletide

Yuletide is a rambunctious affair in the Shire yet in Bag End it is a quieter private thing.

 

Winter is hard for Thorin because of the memories, but the hurt fades in time, even if it doesn't, shouldn't, ever go away.

 

They make joy in the little things, in good food and each other's company.

 

‘Are you happy?’ Bilbo always asks then and at other times, full of food and love.

 

Thorin looks at him long, always, and his eyes are sad yet happy. ‘I still have you, how could I be otherwise?

 

They celebrate what they have and remember.


End file.
